marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Samuel Fox (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Scrier | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = J.M. DeMatteis; Mark Bagley; Glenn Greenberg; Kyle Hotz | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 399 | First2 = (Retcon) (Original) | Last = (Chronologically) (Historically) | Overview = Samuel Fox was an adept of the european secret brotherhood known as the Cabal of Scrier. He was one of the Scriers involved in Norman Osborn's revenge plan against Spider-Man. | HistoryText = The Original Clone Saga When American billionaire industrialist Norman Osborn, escaping in Europe while believed to be deceased in the United States as the criminal Green Goblin, joined and took control of the Cabal of Scrier, he used the Brotherhood's advanced information network to set up a revenge plan against his nemesis Peter Parker, the superhero known as Spider-Man. Osborn had Fox travelling to the United States to approach Parker's university Professor, Miles Warren, who was trying to develope a successful human cloning process in order to create a genetic duplicate of his former studentess Gwen Stacy, whom he had secretly loved before she was killed by the Green Goblin. Fox, presenting himself only as Scrier, promised to provide technological and scientific help to his cloning experiments, apparently without asking anything in change; he also caught Warren's assistant Seward Trainer stealing data files from his mentor's archives, obtaining Trainer's loyalty and obedience in case of future needings while promising to not inform Warren about his assistant's treachery purposes. After Warren had successfully created clones of Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy, Fox decided to let him carrying on his personal scheme against Parker, adverting the scientist that, one day, he would have asked for his cooperation and complete obedience. Warren's plan consisted in organising a clash between the real Spider-Man and his clone, whom he had updated with Parker's recent memories in order to have both of them believing to be the real deal; however, at the battle which took place at the Shea Stadium, the Gwen Stacy clone convinced Miles, dressed as the supervillain known as the Jackal (actually a clone of Warren sent by the original Miles), to de-activate a bomb he had previously set up. After the explosion, which killed the Jackal clone and apparently killed the Spider-Clone, the real Warren emerged from the shadows to collect DNA samples of both Peter Parkers in order to identify which was the original and which one was the clone. At this point Fox, as Scrier, contacted Seward Trainer again to have him fullfilling their precedent pact; Fox had Trainer inverting the results of Warren's test, which would have then identified the real Spider-Man as the clone and vice-versa. After the real Parker had thrown his seemingly dead clone into a Brooklyn smokestack, the Jackal proceded to substitute the clone, whom he believed to be the original Parker due to Trainer's misleading tests, with a new failed deceased clone. Warren, convinced he had the real deal in his clutches, tampered with his minds, implanting the idea he was only a clone, then sending him out to the world. The clone, renaming himself Ben Reilly, tried to estabilish a new life for himself in the following five years. The Second Clone Saga Five years later, the clone returned to New York after having known about May Parker's comatose status, meeting the original Peter Parker for the first time after all those years. While the two started engaging a fight, they would later try to cooperate in several occasions, such as the Jackal's surprising resurrection. Norman Osborn then sent Fox as Scrier again, in order to oversee Warren's activities. In the meantime, Osborn had also dispatched another Scrier, Charles Bates, to befriend the mysterious mutant psychologist Judas Traveller, becoming his aid and confidant. The two Scriers acted as a single being, in order to instill the believing that Scrier was an all-powerful single entity. Scrier Fox later collaborated with Scrier Bates to stop the Jackal's plan to commit a mass-genocide in order to substitute the world population with clones. While Bates obtained the help of another spider-clone created by the Jackal, Spidercide, by having his mind and memories altered, Fox directly approached the Jackal, intimating him to stop his insane plan and unleashing Spidercide against him. The fate of Samuel Fox after those events has not been specified. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Originally created by J.M. DeMatteis and Mark Bagley in , the Scrier was intended to be a single and very powerful character, as well as the real power behind Judas Traveller. Due to DeMatteis' leaving from the Spider-titles, 's writer Glenn Greenberg resolved the mess creating a Cabal of Scrier controlled by Norman Osborn and technologically engined by Mendel Stromm. While the idea that multiple and different Scriers had been dispatched by Norman Osborn during his tenure as the Cabal's leader had been dropped in The Osborn Journal, the two main Scriers' real names have been revealed in . | Trivia = | Links = }}